Keep it in mind
by DaChocolat
Summary: Entry for Fraxus Week 2014, Prompt: Breaking the rules


"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!"

"Good. It was supposed to hurt."

A snort, though Freed didn't deign to look at the lightning dragon who was rubbing his head. Never ever had he thought that he would end up like Bixlow at some point - getting hit by a cooking spoon only because he was glancing over his shoulder while the rune mage was trying to prepare their food i e. Apparently, however, there was no chance to enjoy said peace if it wasn't even given. And no one else but the blond was blamed for this circumstance, for in the green-haired man's eyes, Laxus was the culprit.

"Was that necessary?"

"How often did I tell you that I don't appreciate it when someone comes this close to me while I am cooking? No matter who it is, you are no exception."

"Oh…does it make ya nervous, yes?"~

An eye-rolling, and the jutsushiki mage was about to turn around as he suddenly felt the other's body pressing against his, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. Pursing his lips, the rune mage puffed out his cheeks for a moment before he took a deep breath and lowered his voice, a kind of exasperated growl leaving his mouth before he spoke.

"…No. It still doesn't makes me nervous. It just bothers me."

A brief pause. And his hand wandered to grab the cooking spoon again.

"…do I have to make myself even clearer?"

Orange hues wandered to the utensil the other was holding, just eyeing it for a moment before he huffed and backed away, sitting down on a chair. Finally, a sigh and the green-haired male slowly started to proceed with his work while the blond had placed one elbow on the table, resting his chin on his fist. Eyes narrowed before a silent smirk sneaked onto his visage, grinning to himself and enjoying the brilliant sight the jutsushiki mage was granting him, wearing an apron. And nooo, of course he wasn't staring at his butt, no how could he?~ Either way, here we had:

~Rule No.1: Never bother Freed while he is cooking.~

Moments passed, and both of them managed to keep silent. Well, Laxus was satisfied for now, couldn't complain and actually he liked watching Freed. Just…watching him. His motions which came of so fluent and smooth. It was true that the lightning dragon was…a disaster when it got around issues like this one. Cooking was only one example. The first time he had persisted on preparing breakfast for the two of them, he had managed to burn the eggs. Yes, the eggs. The rune mage had frowned as he had heard about his plan at first simply because he was well aware of Laxus' cooking skills…or rather, non-existent cooking skills. But after a small discussion he had left the kitchen and promised not to observe him - what had been a mistake, perhaps. And while the gesture and idea was a really cute one, in the rune mage's way of thinking at least, they hadn't really had breakfast. All that had been left for them were the fruits.

Thinking about this morning let a slight chuckle spread across his face while he was working on the fruit salad. No, not one of Laxus' favorite kinds of food, but all the more important to him. However at that one morning, said fruits…or one special sort…had effected another purpose than just feeding their stomachs. A purpose called teasing. Oh, the lightning dragon slayer never failed at catching him off guard and over and over again he managed to turn him into a flustered mess. Most of the time, however, the tables turned as well after some moments…once the deep blush and the stuttering had vanished, there was this one curve of his lips, called smirk. And although the two mages knew each other more than just well by now, this grin of his was never to ignore. Because most of the time it didn't mean something good…or…it meant something very good. Who even knew what was going round in the younger male's head. Well, he himself did know. And the blond was familiar with a few of his imaginations and thoughts as well. Nevertheless, this was important:

~Rule No.2: Beware of Freed's smirk~

The end of the story: On that morning, Laxus and Freed may not have had food - but rather some other kind of breakfast which was just as satisfying. Thus, no time and no need for complaints after all the struggles. _Hm._ The curve on the rune mage's countenance remained, knife proceeding to slice the different kinds of foods: Apples and Strawberries, Bananas ( which was the fruit that can be blamed for the teasing part of that morning of course ) and a pineapple. As all of a sudden he could feel lips on his neck, strands of hair being brushed aside so it was easier to reach one of the sensitive spots of the jutsushiki mage's body. Shivering lightly at the touch, he froze on the spot for a moment, clasping the knife. Had he been this deep in thought that he didn't hear the other approaching him again? Apparently, that was the case. And he could literally feel the grin on the blond's face against his neck while his own smirk had abruptly vanished - for now. His right hand slowly put the knife down, pricking up his ears as he noticed the other male raising his voice again though speaking in a low tone.

"…mmh?..What have you been thinking about..?"~

Ah, now at the latest it was proved that he had been immersed in his own thoughts. Crinkling his nose, he kept quiet for now while his cyan shades began to narrow to slits. Fine yes, he hadn't paid attention anymore - but that still didn't prescribe rule number one, oh no. How to handle it? Hitting him again would be less active now and actually his mood had improved, yet he didn't want to make an exception. Not now and not at some point in the near future.

"…what I have been thinking about, you ask…?"

His voice had taken on an undefinable undertone. It was still calm, like it was most of the time. And still, there was this ever so little alteration in it which made clear that something else was running round in the green-haired male's head right now…or that he was plotting something. And it shall not keep a secret for long, as he turned around to face the other man, one hand reaching up to brush the other's chin before it sunk again. And the most striking part of his current appearance: The wide grin Freed wore and the special, mischievous glint which was lingering in his turquoise eyes. His gaze piercing Laxus, he slowly brought his face closer to his though stopped before their lips came into contact. Greenish blue eyes roaming to focus them for a brief moment before they wandered up to meet Laxus' orange hues again. Head moving slightly to the side, going to let his mouth brush his neck on purpose ever so lightly, soon reaching his ears. Perfect. And the smirk stretched even more, as he breathed:

"…about how you broke the rule. On top of that, more than only one time. …And rule breakers shall be punished."

…

…

~Rule No.3: Never dare to brea rule of his~

Unless you are Laxus Dreyar and are allowed to expect special attention as punishment.~


End file.
